


Like Flame Drawn to a Moth

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their last meeting, Caroline finally tracks Klaus down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flame Drawn to a Moth

I'd like to say that I always knew she'd track me down one day; after all, it would go so well with my evil mastermind persona. And, naturally, if she or anyone else ever ask me about it, that will be my claim. But the truth is that I have never been sure about anything where Caroline Forbes is involved. Which is at least half of the attraction, and probably more.

Of course, I did at least have a good hunch that she didn't hate me quite as much as she claimed. I caught her watching me too many times, her blues eyes filled with forbidden, delicious thoughts. And I never forgot the feeling of her body against mine, nor my promise: _I intend to be your last_.

Still, I had to wait quite a number of years before the night arrived when I caught her scent in the wind, just moments before she 'whooshed' back into my life.

“Hello, love,” I said as she stood beside me, looking out across the River Thames. “Fancy meeting you here.”

She sighed softly, shaking her head. “Somehow,” she said finally, “I just knew you'd say something like that.”

I turned to face at her. “Would you prefer something else?”

“Hmmmm, I suppose not,” she admitted, a fleeting smile on her face.

I smiled and let myself look at her, smell her, really take in the fact that she was here. Somehow, she looked older than her sixteen years of mortality. I suppose that was from that life of hers she'd been beginning, as well one very fancy piece of paper that was no doubt hanging above her bed at this very moment.

“What?” she asked after a moment, frowning at me. Her nose wrinkles slightly, just as I remember.

“You look well,” I replied.

Her frown shifted into another smile, this one lasting just a touch longer than the first. “Thank you.”

I grinned at her. “Now you're supposed to say I look well, too.”

Her eyebrows raise. “Don't hold your breath on that one.”

I took a step toward her, cutting the distance between us in half. “I'm very good at holding my breath, did you know that?” I said softly.

She stared into my eyes with the same defiance that first drew me to her all those years before. “No, actually, why don't you give me a demonstration?”

I had to laugh at that, it was so classic Caroline. Even with age, some things never change. The sound and feelings it stirred made me begin to fully realize just how I'd missed her. Which naturally meant that it was time to go.

“Well,” I told her, “it has been lovely seeing you but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to.” 

“What?” she said, looking suitably taken aback.

“I'm a very busy man, Caroline,” I replied. “I simply don't have time to stand on riverbanks with you all night.” I turned and began to walk away. I hadn't gone more than a few steps before she spoke again.

“Seriously?”

I stopped and, without turning around, called back to her, “I suppose you could come along, if that's what you want.” And then I started walking again, faster now, and faster, until the whole world was a blur around me.

When I got to the door of the pub, Caroline was right beside me, glaring. “It's not quite the Mystic Grill,” I said as I opened the door for her, “but it's not bad.”

Her eyes softened slightly. “The Grill. I haven't been there in ages.”

“Small town life finally bored you, like I always said it would?”

“Something like that,” she said with a shrug, before entering the building. I followed close behind, daring to a hand on the small of her back and guiding her to a booth in the corner. She sat down and crossed her arms on the table in front of her. After a moment, I slide into the seat across from her.

“What about your important business?”

“I'm afraid, love,” I told her, a smirk cross my lips, “that it was all a ruse, to see just how badly you wanted to see me again.”

She began to stand up. “I can leave just as easily as I came.”

“But you won't. Not after coming all this way.”

Her hands clenched, skin tightening and turning white, before she sat back down. “Fine. It would be a pity to come all the way to England and not have some classic English pub fare.”

I passed the menu to her and watched as she perused. The lights in the pub were not as flattering as that of the nearly full moon but still, she looked lovely in the soft glow. Especially as colour rose on her cheeks, a sign that she knew I was staring.

I didn't speak again until after she'd ordered. “So, why don't you tell me what you've been up to since I saw you last?”

“How about I don't,” she replied quickly, a fleeting shadow passing over her expression, fast enough that I only barely saw it. 

I know I should probably leave it at that but, of course, I rarely do the things I should. “But I so want to hear about the old gang. How are the Salavatores? Still fighting for the of Elena? And how about dear Bonnie and Jeremy and Matt?”

“Why don't you tell me about New Orleans?”

I froze, a million and one memories rushing over me, almost all of them bad. “Touché,” I said after remembering how to breathe. 

We fell silent for several minutes, before Caroline finally sighed heavily. “Why do you always have to be so difficult?”

“Old habits die hard, love,” I replied, “especially after a couple thousand years.”

She sighed again, softer this time. “Right, well, I suppose we'll have to work on that.”

I raised my eyebrows. “We?”

“Yes,” she replied, her head high and eyes defiant. “Do you have a problem with that?”

I leaned in slowly. “No,” I whispered, “not at all.” In the blink of an eye, I was sitting beside her; another blink and our lips were pressed together, hungrily trying to make up for lost time. 

It was even better than I remembered.

She leaned her forehead against mine when the kiss ended. “You kept your promise to stay away,” she whispered, her voice trembling. “I didn't really think you would.”

I press my lips against hers again, lightly and just for a moment. “I'll always keep my promises to you, Caroline.”

“Klaus,” she said softly, “can we get out of here?”

“What about your classic English pub fare?”

She pulled away for a moment and looked at me, her eyes searching for something. When she found it, she smiled, and this time it lasted more than a moment. “There'll be time for that later.”

I stood, then helped her up, holding her hand tight in mine. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere, it doesn't matter,” she replied. “Except maybe this time, let's avoid trees.”

I laughed and headed for the door as fast as I could without drawing too much attention. Heads still turned but that was natural, with Caroline Forbes at my side.

As we rushed along the streets of London, I couldn't keep a grin off my face. I really hadn't been sure that this would happen, that she would come looking for me. But all those years ago, I took the chance anyway, knowing that it was really the only chance I had. 

Chasing Caroline was never going to work. I had to let her chase me.


End file.
